My Shattered Soul
by EmeraldHawk31
Summary: I was falling, down into the darkness of oblivion, lights twinkled around me as I wondered what had happened. My soul, no my heart, was broken. I stood on the tiny circle of light, my heart, my soul. A bright light and the platform beneath me shattered, sending me down into deeper darkness. . . . Gospel. Rating may go up or down. Be gentle, this is my first story
1. Prologue: Deep Dive

Prologue: My Shattered Heart

(Gospel P.O.V)

I heard the faint melody of a piano, it's notes soft and quiet. I was falling down, my arms drifting behind me as I approached a tiny circle of light. It was cracked and broken, most of the fragments were like twinkling stars in the void I was in. The second I reached the platform, I swooned, loosing consciousness and collapsing onto the ground.

"It's time to wake up child. . ." a soft voice said in my head. A warmth spread out from my chest, a tingling sensation, followed by a sudden but soft jolt as I sat upright.

I was standing on a stained glass window, no, a stained glass floor. A picture of a young girl in a blue, knee length skirt and a white shirt with a picture of a golden cross on the front, her brown hair held back by a simple headband, '_It's me' _I thought.

Suddenly, another voice called to me, "Oh, you're awake." it said. In an instant, a girl and boy were standing in front of me. The boy was wearing a black hoodie and had a pair of jeans on, his hands were in his pockets. His deep red eyes seemed to take on an almost primal glow and his crimson hair matched perfectly.

The girl on the other hand, was almost a mirror image of myself, in a white sundress with a wide straw hat over her head, clear gold irises and deep silver hair.

"W-where am I?" I stammered, looking at the pair as they held hands. "How did I get here? Who are you two?"

"Name's Lucifer." he said, turning towards the girl and nodding.

"I-I'm Aurora." she smiled.

I noticed then that the stained glass floor was missing huge chunks from it, and realized that I didn't remember anything. Not even a name, a date, nothing.

"Your heart is broken. We can heal it, if you'll let us." Aurora added.

I nodded, welcoming the two in a hug as they disappeared in a flash of bright light and deep darkness. "We'll be here for you kid. Don't worry about it." Lucifer said in my head.

A pair of weapons floated overhead, a white keyblade that resembled a shooting star, it's edge glowed a soft gold and the twisting metal seemed to vibrate in my hand. The words 'Celestial Wish', was written on the flat of the blade. A black keyblade with a red blade appeared beside it, it resembled a raging fire, the metal twisting and folding back on itself before ending in the traditional key shaped end. It's name was 'Eternity's End'.

I grasped the two in my hands as they finished materializing, immediately, the glass beneath me cracked as I fell down into the numbing darkness. Wondering if I would ever see the light again, I closed my eyes and I felt the cold fill me, "Gospel. . ." I heard a faint whisper.


	2. Chapter 1: Fight or Flight?

Chapter 1: The Contract

(Gospel P.O.V)

It felt like forever in that twisting darkness, the only sound was my faint breathing as I fell. "Well well. What have we here?" a voice said beside me.

I turned, seeing a figure wrapped in scarves floating beside me. "W-who are you? What are you?" I mumbled into the darkness.

"I? I am many things. I am the fear in your heart little girl. I am the shadow on the moon at night, the dagger in your back, that little voice that whispers in your head. I am Kishin, I am Asura." I heard his voice echo in the darkness. "Now I ask. Who are you little girl?"

"G-Gospel." my voice echoed weakly. I saw three eyes in that darkness, glowing red, one above the two. Entrancing, unnerving.

I don't know how long I lay there, suspended in the darkness, Asura's uncomfortable presence beside me. I summoned Celestial Wish and looked around in the blackness of that void, I saw it, a curled up body.

"Ow, girl, put that light out. It's annoying." it hissed, waving a hand at me to return Celestial Wish. I complied, not knowing how long I'd have to stay in the darkness.

After what seemed like eternity, Asura spoke again. "Hey girl. If I freed you from this darkness, what would you do? Where would you go?" he asked.

I pondered on his question, "I'd go look for some meaning in life. I'd go search for what secrets this world has to offer. What lies beneath this layer of protection our minds offered us." I said quietly.

Asura laughed, "Oh, I haven't heard an answer like that in a while. Tell you what, my resurrection is coming up soon. When I'm free, I'll come back for you." he said.

"I'll hold you to that Asura. . ." I whispered, drifting back into unconsciousness.

The darkness around me began to convulse one day, the sounds of fighting echoed, "W-what's going on?" I asked, turning towards the source of the commotion. I could hear the yells as I felt lighter all of a sudden, something had punctured the darkness and was flooding it with something like liquid darkness. I watched Asura convulse and straighten up. "I will return girl. Wait for me." he said.

I knew different, he would never come back, that first minute I saw him. "No, I believe this is good bye." I echoed, bringing him into an awkward embrace before saying him, "Farewell Asura, I hope you find happiness out there." I smiled sadly.

"Good bye then girl. You may have been the first real friend I ever had." he said, stretching into the darkness, the last wisps of his dark aura left and I was alone again.

Suddenly, I felt myself falling through space and smacking into hard stone. I saw Asura regard me with a sad look in his eyes before jumping up through a hole I guess he created himself. "Good bye. . ." I said, falling back into darkness.

I could hear voices in my head again, Asura had receded and Lucifer and Aurora had returned. "God, what happened. We lost connection after Kingdom Hearts dropped you off here. Though, where are we?" Aurora asked.

"Beats me, but I guess it was part of some greater plan. I can feel it though, so much darkness. It feels great." Lucifer sighed in my head.

"Wait, there's something here." Aurora cautioned, looking out over the void that surrounded my heart, one light in a sea of darkness, countless other specks of light floated everywhere, some larger than others.

I looked up from our conversation, three blood red spheres hovered above the void. It felt wrong, I knew then it was Asura's heart. "What a twisted guy." Lucifer commented as the heart circle broke and I awoke again to a dark, starry sky.

I tried to stand, seeing the cloudy sky overhead, the moon grinned down. Literally. I summoned Celestial Wish and Eternity's End and staggered through the streets, everywhere people yelled and ran as a black hooded figure faced off with Asura.

Eternity's End kicked in my hand, sending a dark streak at him as he moved to engage the hooded figure. The beam dissipated as it drew close and I heard the hooded thing yell out, "SHINIGAMI CHOP!"

The shockwave it emitted when it smacked into Asura blasted me backwards, sending me flying into a trash can, beside some other unlucky people.

I woke up in a clean bed, my head bandaged, my left leg in a cast. "Ugh, w-where am?" I asked for what seemed to be the fifth time that day.

"The hospital." came a muffled reply. I turned, beside me was a woman. "I'm Nygus, the nurse here." she said.

After seeing a man with no skin and swords coming out of my hands, I wasn't really surprised anymore. I let out a pained laugh, "So it wasn't a dream . . . I was really there." I sighed.

"Really where?" she inquired, I could feel her glare as I recounted what little I could remember.

" . . . so I woke up here." I finished. I could feel her unease. "Is there a problem?" I added when she stood up.

"No, no. I just need to call someone. She breathed into a window, "4-2-4-2-5-6-4" I heard her mutter. A pinging noise accompanied the end of the statement, " . . . knock on Death's Door."

"Well hello, Ms. Nygus. To what might I owe this pleasure?" a squeaky voice called. "Is it to do with our guest?" he asked.

"Yes sir. Despite her condition, I think you need to have a chat with her." Nygus said.

A few hours later, I asked Nygus to leave for a bit. _'Hey Aurora, I could use a little help. Do you know any healing magic?' _I asked.

_'Well yes, give me a minute.'_ came the reply.

I closed my eyes and found myself on the platform of my heart again. Aurora stood in front of me, "C-curaga!" she yelped.

Immediately, I felt the pain in my leg disappear as I stood up with the fracture gone. "Thanks." I said, letting the floor beneath me shatter and waking up to a scythe, a curved sword, I think it's called a katana. A pair of guns, brass knuckles and a spear facing me.

I could hear a voice in the background, protesting. "Hey guys, just calm down. I think it was. . ." she yelped, stopping when my eyes flutter open.

In short, my scream shattered the glass that was beside the bed and woke up half the sleeping city. "W-what do y-you want f-from m-me?" I stuttered. "I-I was j-just s-sleeping."

"Shut it witch!" the boy with blue hair said. "I'm gonna kill you and make Tsubaki a Death Scythe! Then I, The GREAT BLACK STAR WILL SURPASS GOD!" he yelled, equal to my screech.

"What is going on in here?" a squeaky voice asked. "I felt a witch but I never expected you kids to come running." the same black, hooded figure said from the door.

He came in the room while I was still protesting, the weapons inches from my face. "That girl there is a witch, Lord Death. Do you expect us to just let her live?" the boy with the spear said.

"I'm not even a witch!" I protested, flustered and scared. Underneath the bed, I summoned the keyblades. _'Maybe we should just show ourselves' _Aurora murmured.

_'Very well.'_ Lucifer sighed.

I raised the blades overhead and watched as they turned back into Aurora and Lucifer, except they were there and not in my head.

"Get away from her!" Lucifer yelled, kicking the blue haired boy and flipping him into the one with brass knuckles. Aurora summoned ice and pelted the one with the guns. I flipped out of bed, kicking at the boy with the spear and landing on my feet as we ran.

We ran from there, picking up our pace as we reached a sort of forest, with strange, arrow like branches. A girl barred our path, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Gospel." was my simple reply.

The child seemed to ponder this before waving me to follow her. "I've never seen you before. No matter. Why are you here?" she asked.

"A group of people surrounded me when I woke up, they were pointing weapons at me. I thought I was going to die. . . T-they said I was a witch." I said, sobbing softly as we continued to follow her.

(Medusa P.O.V)

She really doesn't know a thing about the DWMA, "They're a group of people who hate us. I am a witch myself, when they found out I was using magic to help them, they chased me away." I said. It was a half lie.

The girl looked down blankly, her two weapons had long but gone back to weapon form.

"Join me, and my associates." I said as we stepped into the main hall of the castle. Since that idiot Death Scythe and Stein had cut me in half and forced me into this ridiculous form, I've been using it to my advantage.

"Free, Eruka, Mizunes. We have a guest." I said.

(Gospel P.O.V)

I looked up and saw a girl in a polka dotted skirt and long sleeved shirt. A man in prison clothes and a chain ball around his leg came behind her. Lastly, a group of five little, childlike even, girls came out, all were wearing black cloaks that stuck out like tubes and had mouse shaped hats. They stood on top of each other and created a single figure.

_"Hey, I don't think we want to be dealing with these people."_ Aurora said.

_"It's not like we have a choice."_ Lucifer argued.

I nodded, more to myself than anyone else. "I-I guess I don't have a choice. I'll join you." I said.


	3. Chapter 2: The Brewing Storm

Chapter 2: The Storm of Brew

(Gospel P.O.V)

It's been nearly a month since I fled that place, I held Eternity's End and Celestial Wish in my hands, going back to the forms that Lucifer had taught me. 'Right, up, side step, back, parry.' she muttered, flowing from stance to stance almost like a dance.

I changed my clothes, from the white shirt and jeans to a black long skirt and shirt with silver trim. Medusa had introduced me to what she called a Clown, it looked something like a grotesque human body with overlapping onyx armor. _'Hello there little one, mind if I come in?' _it asked in my head.

_'No thanks, it's already full.' _Lucifer said.

_'Let him in' _I assured him.

I felt him melt into me, flowing onto me like water, covering the long skirt in overlapping plates of onyx armor and my chest in the same material, gauntlets of the dark material closed on my hands.

The pain in my head grew worse, _'Just relax girl, let me lead in this dance.' _the voice cooed.

_'Get the fuck out of my head!' _I yelled, the pain lessening as I collapsed and woke up on my heart again.

It stood there, the twisted monster and Lucifer and Aurora at my side. They transformed and I was off, dancing against the tendrils of darkness, slashing them apart and jumping up, using the tendrils to jump and land atop the main body of the clown. "Now, let's talk business." I said, stabbing it in the chest with Eternity's End, I held Celestial Wish above him.

"Fine, fine. I yield. I won't eat your soul." it mumbled. "Little flat chested girl." it muttered.

I reddened, ""Gospel~Chop!" I yelled, slamming the blunt end of Celestial Wish onto it's head.

I woke up again to Medusa, her eyes seemed to ask _'Did it work?'_

"Nope, I'm still here." I smiled.

"At least my little experiment didn't kill you. I was worried that Onyx would take control of you." she said. I guess she noticed my blush and added, "I guess you learned that Clowns can be a bit. . . blunt."

I had Onyx in his armor form on, Celestial Wish and Eternity's End in my hands as I strode forward, cutting through the constructs that filled Lost Island and where Ms. Medusa said I would go. Even as Onyx spoke in my head _"Just let me out girl! I want to help! I want to kill!" _he said in my head.

_"Alright, shut up Onyx!" _Lucifer growled.

I noticed boats on the horizon, the flag of that damned hooded guy fluttering in the wind, recognizable by the skull.

I finished off the last of the monsters with a burst of dark light that shot out of Eternity's End and caused the golem to crumble into dust, swept away by the wind as the enchanter, or that's what Ms. Medusa called them, ran away as I sat down.

I found myself on my heart, looking out at the multitude of hearts arrayed in front of me. "So many. . ." I trailed off. "I wish Mizune and Eruka would hurry up already." I sighed.

_"They're here Gospel." _Lucifer whispered in my head.

"Let them come." I replied.

I watched as the academy and Arachnophobia forces marched, the academy to the south and Arachnophobia to the north. I sat down and closed my eyes, allowing myself to flow back into my heart.

I watched as hearts blinked out, shattering in the infinity of the void. _"Should we intervene?" _I heard Lucifer ask.

_"Medusa's orders are not to get involved if possible."_ Aurora replied.

_"Oh look, some of the Arachnophobia fighters found us. Can I kill them?" _ Onyx asked hungrily.

I allowed the heart platform to shatter as I woke up, "Soul Protect. Release." I said simply.

Immediately, I felt like a wrapper was thrown away as I felt the full force of my soul awaken. "Shade, shadows, shadow, shades. Nightmare breaker." I said, engulfing the Arachnophobia soldiers in a marble of darkness and heard footfalls as I saw a golem round the corner. "All of you. Never understanding anything besides the now. . . Disappear."

_"Firaga! Blizzaga! Thundaga!"_ I heard Gospel shout from inside Celestial Wish. Bolts of fire, ice and lightning blasted from the end of Celestial Wish and slammed into the golem.

I charged forward, bringing Eternity's End up in an arc, releasing a wave of shadows. "Shade, shadow, shadows, shade. Nightmare Arc!" I yelled. The black wave had crashed into the golem, seemingly doing nothing until it split vertically and exploded.

_"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" _I yelled in my head. I felt the power of madness surge within me, filling me up as the keyblades morphed into twin beams of pure energy, one of bright white and the other of deep darkness.

I charged at the largest one, it was wielding a large chainsaw as it slashed into me. I deflected it with the dark blade and sent the white one crashing into the golem's side, vaporizing a bit but it felt like using a spoon to cut through rock.

I flipped back, landing lightly, the skirt billowing as I raised the two blades together, the merged in a whirlwind of energy as I readied my trump card.

(Maka P.O.V)

"T-that soul wavelength." I gasped, the last time I felt it was after the Kishin's revival. I watched as a second vortex grew beside the first, a storm of light and darkness, in the center of it, was the witch that escaped from the DWMA.

"Professor Stein. I can sense it, the witch who escaped from us back during the revival of Asura." Ox said.

"It feels like, no, it's even stronger than Medusa's." Stein grumbled, I could see him shake. Was it fear?

"How do we go up against something like that?" Soul asked, his reflection in the flat of his blade.

"It doesn't matter, for now she seems to be on our side. She's attacking the Arachnophobia soldiers." Stein mused.

Everyone buckled when the boats slammed into the shoal, disgorging it's contents of meisters and weapons onto the beach.

"Let's go." came the simple command.

(Gospel P.O.V)

I felt my head begin to spin as my powers took their toll on my body. I readied my attack, "The sword that splits apart heaven and earth, PARADISE LOST!" I yelled, sending a bright lance of energy into the surrounding fields, reducing it and the impact zone into a smoking crater.

I used my telepathy and contacted Eruka, "Hey Eruka, where are the Mizune sisters? I'm getting tired."

"Almost there, they're getting it now." Eruka grumbled, "Shit, it's the DWMA, They've gone into the field."

"I'm on it." I finished. I walked into a dark vortex Lucifer created. Emerging beside Eruka in the Onyx Armor. "So, where are they." I said.

"I-Inside," Eruka croaked.

I strode into the vortex to hear the simple sentence, "T-that soul wavelength. It's her!" I heard a voice yelp.

"Fortunately for you, I'm not here to kill you. It's to do with that thing." I said, raising Eternity's End and pointing it at the large thing in front of me. "Hello Mosquito, my master send you her regards." I said.

"Soul protect, release."

My voice and those of Lucifer, Gospel and Onyx resounded as one, "Let's go, Soul Resonance!" I learned from my mood, that my resonance attack changes. Now, it was glowing azure, "Diamond Dust!" I yelled, launching into a flurry of strikes that left ice on Mosquito's wrists.

I was knocked back when Mosquito lashed out. I thought for a second. "Did the academy teach you Resonance Link?" I called.

The girl nodded. "Let's go, Resonance Link!" she yelled, I connected, matching the girl's wavelength and the boy with the guns, I had to hold the blue haired boy's wavelength in check so the link wouldn't shatter.

I heard it then, I closed my eyes and saw a bright bridge extend between our hearts. I could see someone on one of the other hearts. "Duet!" he yelled. I nodded, letting Lucifer take control as I settled down into another piano that was a dark ebony in color, ornate silver keys were carefully placed and fitted.

I sat down and began to play, a soft, airy melody before the white haired boy added his darker song to it. I could see the battle going on through Lucifer's eyes as he held Celestial Wish in one hand and in his other, a silver keyblade with gold highlights, Forgotten Prayer was written on it.

He and the students of the academy were dancing to the song, Lucifer slid beneath Mosquito and hooked his legs, dragging them as he collapsed to the ground, the guns blasting pink bolts at his face as the boy with the katana slashed at him, the girl bringing the scythe up like a sledgehammer.

The song reached it's crescendo as the blue haired boy leveled his sword horizontally, his heart glowed brightly before it darkened, shapes swirling around it. "Enchanted Sword, Checkmate Slash." he yelled as his shadows shot forward and reeled Mosquito in, opening large ravines as he passed by. The black haired boy with white stripes crouched down and pointed a pair of cannons in place of his guns. His heart glowed a bright pink and black before being extinguished as he fired, "Death Cannon!"

The song almost finished as I whispered, "Lucifer. . .".

He nodded, lifting Forgotten Prayer above him and holding Celestial Wish behind him back handed. "Accelerate. Ghost Drive!" he yelled, launching into a series of rapid strikes that left ghostly images around Mosquito as he appeared above it. "Ghost Drive. Extreme Speed!" he roared, launching into a final flurry of attacks that left Mosquito armless and legless, his blood pooling around him.

"Maka," Soul whispered. The piano picked up with a final note, ringing clear as her heart gained an ethereal glow. It brightened and wings of light appeared around her. "Warlock Hunter!" she yelled.

I watched as the attack carved through the stone pillars effortlessly, slicing Mosquito in half.

_'Gospel, The Mizune have got Brew, pull out of there.' _Medusa ordered.

"Of course, Lady Medusa." I said, both out loud and in my head. I audibly heard them gasp as I left, opening a corridor of darkness and emerging out beside Eruka and the Mizunes.


End file.
